Battle of Kalisz
June 19, 2000 :Division jumped off from Chojnice and Czluchow in a converging drive for Bydgoszcz and Torun. 2nd Polish Free Legion provided guides with only minor resistance from local militia. The division spent a week in Torun distilling fuel for the next bound. June 29, 2000 :The Division moved south along the road to Wloclawek and arrived on the 30th. The Division Recon Battalion 4th/12th Cavalry mounted on horseback had scouted as far as Krosniewice and the Division following up and arriving July 1st. The division again paused for maintenance and to distill fuel. July 3, 2000 :The Division Cavalry reported a strong blocking position in front of Lodz at the town of Zgierz. Interrogation of prisoners identified this unit as the Polish 6th Border Guard Brigade. The Division Commander deployed the 256th Mechanized Brigade (Louisiana NG) against the blocking position, 1st Brigade consolidated the division base camp at Krosniewice, while the 2nd Brigade pushed west toward Konin to guard against the Polish 1st Tank Army known to be near Poznan July 17, 2000 The Final Battle :By daybreak Polish Infantry (Militia and Regulars) from Plaszew supported by Armor from the 10th Polish Tank Division ( T-62’s) was pressing the remnants of 4th/12th Cavalry and putting pressure on 1st/40th Armored as well. Russian Infantry at Ostrow was identified as belonging to the the 21st Motorised Rifle Division (BMPs) supported by tanks (T-80’s) from the 12th Guards Tank Division. Between Kalisz and Turek 3rd/70th Armored with 10 M1 Abrams was nearly out of fuel, they were supported by 3rd/10th Infantry in Trucks and 2nd/21st Artillery with six self-propelled 155mm Howitzers. They fought the Soviet 124th Motorised Rifle Division (BTRs/ T-72s) to a standstill. :As night fell the staff gave the division commander the SITREP (situation report) :The 1st/161st Infantry has been dismounted and broken down into patrols to probe Soviet Lines, for the most part they were no longer responding to radio calls. :1st Brigade HQ with 3rd/70th Armored and 3rd/10th Infantry was on the left overlooking the Sieradz Road; 4th/12th Cavalry, 1st/40th Armored, and Division HQ were holding Kalisz {PC’s are with one of these units}, 3rd/143rd Infantry was in the woods north of Kalisz blocking the road to Konin; 2nd Brigade HQ with 3rd/77th Armored, 2nd/21st Field Artillery formed the division reserve just behind Kalisz; finally several kilometers to the southwest was 3rd/19th Artillery, 7th Engineers, and the division supply and maintenance echelon. :The 256th Mechanized Brigade Headquarters (LA NG Roundout BDE) had been wiped out by a Spetsnatz Attack and several other units were no longer responding. :The Soviet 124th Motorised Rifle Division was shattered on the Sieradz Road. the 21st Motorised Rifle Division and Polish 10th Tank Division were pressing forward forward from Pleszew. Rearguard reported Soviet probes all along the Warta River Line. Amazingly several destroyed Soviet Tanks had been found to be running on diesel instead of alcohol. The Soviets are believe to have put all replacements and reserves into the 20th Tank Division and have pulled it back for counter-attack. This unit has diesel fuel stocks. :The Division Commander decided to break out to the South. The Division’s last fuel reserves would be issued and everyone would top off with as much rations and ammo as remained. Second Brigade would spearhead with First Brigade covering the flank, division artillery would expend all remaining rounds in massive bombardment to help punch a hole. The 1st/40th and 4th/12th would act as rearguard and hold as long as possible then run like hell. Support units would attach themselves to the nearest combat unit and follow them out. Anything nonessential would be dumped to allow units to travel light and hit hard. July 18, 2000 :As units regrouped, issued supplies and prepared to punch through Warsaw Pact lines all hell broke loose. The attack came three hours before dawn by the 21st Motor Rifle and 10th Polish Tank Division using infared lights. The 1st/161st Infantry was overrun attempting to rejoin the 5th Division main body. Additional Soviet reserves were in place covering the division breakout routes. The 473rd Desantniki with a handful of BMDs and seriously outdated ASU-85’s has infiltrated through division lines and their diesel fueled light APCs wreaked havoc. The rearguard’s 1st /40th Armored’s few remaining Bradleys and Abrams thermal sights proved very effective and bought time. The commitment of the Russian 20th Tank Division as they were running out of fuel and ammo crushed them. They did buy time for some troops to escape and evade as they died almost to the man. The 4th/12th Cavalry fought in the woods near Kalisz and in the town itself. It was bitterly contested house to house fighting, conceding ground grudging until the Polish Guerrillas/ Militia believe to be friendly, hit them from the rear as well. As night fell and burning vehicles lit the sky for as far the eye could see a message went out on all US frequencies in the clear... “This is Red Diamond Six (5th Div Cmdr) To the Commander Soviet Fourth Guards Tank Army I’ll surrender when Pigs Fly...break" "To all troops; Good Luck, You’re on your own now!” Category:Poland